Vampire Legacy
by Auto-nin
Summary: Up for adoption...AU Naruto awakens to find her is really a powerful female vampire. She goes to Konoha to try to figure out what to do and also figure out if she is the last of her kind. However, her legacy begins to haunt her more ways than one as well as old friends.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Vampire Knight.

Author note-Alright. Now, this is an old story I wrote before joining fanfiction. Now, if you-the viewers-like this story, then this story will be the treat for not updating all the time... I already have four other chapters of this story typed up, just needing some proofreading which I have a proof reader. It is an AU with Vampire Knight themes... That and come gender bending, but in a different way than most, so at least check it out. Just review if you want this story up and if I get ten reviews, I will post the next chapter around Halloween and post a chapter at least around every two weeks till December when I get my free time back.

Ch.1 "Night's Embrace"

Darkness is often feared by many. However, light cannot exist without the dark. Many wish for darkness with all its fearsome mysteries to disappear and keep to the light. However, sometimes evil wasn't of darkness. Sometimes the good wasn't of light. Sometimes, people don't take the path of darkness on purpose… Some are even born in the darkness, protected by it and hunted by the light.

"Ah..." An eighteen year old with long, wild spiked blond hair walked out of the ruins of a building with cloth wrapped around her body. "...This is... How?" Uzumaki Naruto collapsed to her knees, a pair of long fangs in her mouth. 'So, was that life?... No... ' Naruto panted. She remembered being killed by a Konoha mob as her thirteen year old boy _human _self because she failed to stop her teammate from defecting to Orochimaru, her thirteen years of misery for being the container of the nine tail fox, Kyuubi, and the few sweet ones where she finally managed to get friends. However, new memories of long ago. Memories of days forgotten by ninja and many. Where balls were held and lace and frills were the fashion. Where darkness mixed in with those who walked within the light and spent time with the light-walkers as if equals with no fears of being hunted... Till, and it was still fresh in her mind, the light, even though none was truly hurt, became the hunters and attacked her dark clan and killed everyone. She remembered her mother sealing her away into darkness before she was killed like the rest of her clan. Then she was just a simple child, now, Naruto could tell many years had passed since then.

'...I wonder... I am the last..." Naruto pondered before flinching when something fell. "Huh?" Naruto blinked as she saw a chest coming out of one of the walls of the ruins of her "home." Naruto picked it up and noticed a message craved into the top.

"'To whoever is left after the massacre, please use what is inside to continue our legacy as well as prevent the darkness from attacking the light.'" Naruto sighed. To many people, the message would have been confusing. Yet, Naruto knew what it meant as clear as the day light.

"So, there are others... But they may not be the same as me..." Naruto looked up at the full moon in the night sky. 'Then I best be careful and hide my true identity till I find out everything about the world I am now in before finding a possible mate.' Naruto let out a sigh. Her life just had to always be complex.

"Come forth, my servants. If this world is the same as the one my soul transfer to and back from, then I know where I want to go..." Naruto called out as bats surround her as she turned into a large, yet beautiful white bat with icy blue eyes and looked more like a stuff bat doll instead of a fearsome bat.

A boy of around the age of thirteen age looked around as he was confused by his surroundings. The boy was wearing a strange outfit of a white suit with frilly blouse and white dress pants as his raven hair was tied back in a high ponytail by a lacy ribbon and in the reflection of fine silver dish ware on elegant tables. His blood red eyes glancing at the people dancing around in frilly clothing including dresses that were lacy and many layers of clothing.

"Excuse me." The pale skin boy gasped as a beautiful blond hair girl, the same age as him, stood before him. Her hair was in curls and under a headdress while she wore a jet black dress with blood red ribbons and lace that matched her headdress. Her lips were like pale roses and her skin was paler than his. But what shocked the boy were the blond's eyes. They were almost like real sapphires and pure as fresh snow.

"Would you like to dance with me?" The blond girl asked, her voice oddly low and more boyish than girlish.

"Yes, my l-lady..." The boy looked away with a blush at the fact he stuttered. He took the blond hair girl's hand and began to dance, a waltz if he remember correctly.

"You're a good dancer..." The girl softly smiled.

"...Thank you..." The boy blushed.

"Oh, look. How cute..." The adults around gossiped.

"Isn't the girl..."

"Yes...And that boy is her... He is always fated to be her servant."

"Hey..." The boy focused returned to the girl as they stopped dancing. "Let's promise to never leave each other and protect each other." The girl held out her little finger.

The boy smiled. "Yes..." The boy hooked his little finger with the grinning girl's. However, the joy quickly turned to fear as the doors were broken and people with pitch forks and torches swarmed the hall.

"My lady!"

"Come here boy!"

Both children found themselves swooped up by an adult and going in different directions. "I have to protect my lady!"

"Wait! Let me go!" The boy struggled as did the girl, both crying while trying to reach the other as the blood of others was spilled across the floor.

"Gasp!" Eighteen year old Uchiha Itachi panted as he awoken from his dream. He groaned as he saw it was two in the morning from what his alarm clock said. He got up and sat at his window. He has had these same dreams many times before, but lately it has been haunting him every time he slept. Itachi didn't know what the dream meant or how he could have such a dream, but it was always the very same.

'...Oh, it's the full moon...' Itachi thought, looking over the roof tops of Konoha in the beautiful moon light. Itachi didn't know why, but he loved the night. It just made him feel as if it belonged to the darkness it creates. It was calming and beautiful compared to all the troubles he faced when the sun was up.

'But... I wonder who that girl in my dream was.' The raven hair teen sighed. Even though he never got the girl's name in his dream, he could tell she saw him as whom he was without even knowing him. She had a gentle smile and he could tell she was a very kind and caring person. It makes Itachi always wonder if he would ever meet such a person.

"Huh?" Itachi blinked as he saw a mass of black in the distance. His onyx eyes turned red with his Sharingan so that he could see better and make sure he wasn't seeing a genjutsu. To his surprise, he saw a mass of bat swirling around a tall building. In the swirling mass of bats was a blond hair person wearing a frilly blouse and long black pants with the tall figure the blond hair person had. Itachi saw the figure was an eighteen year old looking female with pale skin and plump pale rose color lips as well as a slender figure with long limps, wide shoulders, a slender waist, and wide hips.

'No way...' Itachi's eyes widen as the blond figure turned and looked towards where he was for Itachi so glaze into a pair of beautiful sapphires that were for eyes. She just stood there as the bats flew off. Itachi noticed her lips moving and tried to read them, but she jumped off the roof and disappeared from Itachi sight.

"No way... It couldn't be that same girl... What was with the bats?... Just...What the heck happened?" Itachi asked to himself before shaking his head. "Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me... I best go to bed." Itachi groaned as he flopped back onto his bed. However, unlike other times where the same dream just started over from the beginning, it decided to finally show the end where the adult that had taken him had escaped the large mansion just as it was set ablaze and he cried as he heard the screams of agony and pain coming from the flames. His heart yanked with pain with worry if the blond hair girl had escaped or not as darkness swallowed him and the few survivors that escaped with the adult holding him.

"Do you need some help?" A librarian asked the blond hair person looking at several old books.

"...Do you have any books on vampire myth and lore?" Naruto asked with a smile and blinked as hearts came into the young librarian's eyes.

"Yes! They are in the fiction area." The woman pointed the direction.

"Thank you, ma'am... You are such a helpful woman." Naruto chimed with a grin and flinched as the woman fainted and hit the floor. "Er... I didn't do it..." Naruto sneaked over to the fiction section. She had to see what has happened to her world of darkness while she was asleep for many years.

She picked up several books on vampires and sat down at a table. She began to flip through the pages to find most of the weaknesses humans had put down for vampires were not true except for one kind.

'I see... The few that survived must have wanted revenge and made many of "those" monsters to do it... They took everything the wrong way.' Naruto sighed, looking through the books which barely gave any worthwhile information.

"Itachi-kun!"

"Ack!" Naruto jumped when several girls wrapped their arms around her.

"Ita-Wait, you're not Itachi-sama!" One of the girls screamed.

"Hey... This is a library..." Naruto looked at all the girls with a frown while moving her bangs back since her long hair was put back in a low ponytail. "Please use your inside voices."

"Eek! So cute!" Naruto blinked as the girl's went into fangirl mode. "What's your name?"

"My name?" Naruto asked. She seen similar behavior from her teammate Sakura, but she was a girl, though all she was wearing was male clothing since it was all she could find at her home's ruins still good. However, Naruto wasn't sure of giving her name, but since all the books she saw lacked somewhat...

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, mademoiselles." Naruto took one of the girl's hands and kissed the top of her hand. It was a common greeting her kind did. Manners was one thing that was a must with her clan and she was going to make up with the thirteen years she spend as an out-of-control, disrespectful youth.

"EEK!" Naruto blinked in confusion as the girl melted with a blush on her face in the arms of the other girls' arms.

"So romantic!" Naruto left the group of girls, somewhat frighten by the girls' behavior.

'Now that I have my memories back, everything seems so immoral and crude.' Naruto let out a sigh, noticing the strange stares she was getting from people. It wasn't really of hate or confusion, but she didn't know exactly what the stares were exactly. 'But, why do I have the strange feeling sleeping in a coffin would be a must here?' Naruto sighed. Her kind didn't really need coffins to sleep in, but they preferred them because of the security and the really odd fact that coffins were made better than most beds that they gave. Plus, where else did the prank of people jumping out of boxes and such came from anyways?

"Hello..." Naruto looked at a slightly younger version of her sensei in the other Konoha, Hatake Kakashi.

"Hello, mister." Naruto smiled softly, but frowned as she saw the orange book he was reading. "You know, reading such literature in public is wrong."

"Well, that's why they don't put much graphics on the front." Kakashi sighed. Someone reported a blond hair person wondering around Konoha, but was never seen "entering" Konoha and, knowing how stupid the council is, had a ninja take a mission to check out the blond. Kakashi was that unfortunate ninja. "Say, are you a foreigner?"

"You could say that, but I know you would not know the country I am from. It fell a while back." Naruto sighed.

"I see... Are you a ninja?" Kakashi asked, wanting to get this over with.

"No... I do know some ninjutsu and such, but I'm not a ninja..." Naruto smirked. "I'm a bit of an artist. Though, I can see why Konoha would be suspicious. I used a summoning to get here. Bat summonings prefer to be summoned at night... Yet, the little ones always cling on..." Naruto groaned as she found a baby bat had hitched a ride in her blouse and waved it away.

"I see... So, what are you doing in Konoha." Kakashi chimed, glad this person understood what was going on.

"Just looking around... I might stay here for a while and see if I can make some money by doing some art. Also thinking of writing a novel..." Naruto smiled while Kakashi was barely able to hold himself back from the cuteness of the blond. Naruto did often done art and crafts since her parents were very protective of her and she was rarely allowed to leave the family grounds. "Oh, can you help me with finding a place to live?"

"Er... Sure?"

"Uzumaki Naruto?" The Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato scratched his head as he looked at the "new" citizen of Konoha's paperwork that Kakashi had gotten for him. "How is this possible? I thought all but my Kushina was left of the Uzumaki clan."

"I don't know, but I think the blond wasn't lying. Maybe he is Kushina's distant relative?" Kakashi sighed. "But, he may not be living much longer."

"Why?" Minato asked with worry.

"The rabid species known as fangirls got him in their sights." Minato only sighed while giving his student a look. "What? It's the truth."

"Kakashi... What is this Naruto like?" Minato asked, wanting to make sure what this person was like before his wife-to-be found out about the blond.

"Well... He's quite well mannered, though some of his manners kind of seem like from those really old romantic films. He is also bright and happy, which is a shocker since he looks like a little wider blue eyed, blond hair Itachi with whisker like marks on his cheeks, which was why I was saying he had to watch out for the fan clubs." Minato sweated. It was bad enough Itachi was suffering from fan girls, but now another person would also be suffering. "He is an artist, and a pretty good one... Though his fashion sense is odd..."

"Why is the way he dresses odd?" Minato asked.

"Other than the fact he has an obsession of the color orange, he dresses in these outfits I thought you could only find in old movies like for long ago dramas or even vampire movies..." Kakashi shook his head. Such clothing was rare and even Kakashi wondered if the blond had been an actor. He was good looking enough to be one.

"Maybe he is an occult fan. I heard there are some people who really like the horror films and like to live within them by making their places like the sets." Minato let out a sigh.

"Well, the guy's a good person. In fact, he probably makes anyone having a bad day smile." Kakashi chuckled. "However, I worry that the council might try something now that he had appeared. I mean, the Uzumaki clan was believed to have fallen when Whirlpool fell and only Kushina's family escaped and she ended up here."

"I agree... I need to watch the council more since they seem to be getting a bit too powerful for their own good..." Minato sighed. He needed to weed out the council, but didn't know how. 'But... I wonder how Kushina will react when she finds out another Uzumaki was now in Konoha?' Minato sighed before looking at his paperwork. He also wondered why the heck the leader of a ninja village had to do so much paperwork.

"Ah, tea is always good under the light of the moon." Naruto chimed as she sat on the porch of the apartment she got. It was somewhat larger than her past apartment in Konoha, but was simple and lacked a lot of stuff. Naruto really didn't mind that. She liked simple things as the complex lead to her brother becoming her servant.

"Wait a second." Naruto suddenly thought if something. She remembered the way her brother looked, but also how Uchiha Itachi looked in the other dimension. 'If it is possible for reincarnation... Maybe... Just maybe... Nah...'

"Baka." Naruto leaned back. It was impossible for that to happen. Her race was of the darkness, forever cursed. Being reborn was a privilege, not a right, and her kind and she believed they did not have it.

"Sometimes...Being a vampire sucks..." Naruto sighed, opening a small bottle with red liquid in it. "I'm glad my family was skilled in seals, even before they made it to the ninja world and keep blood stored just encase of an emergency... This should keep me at bay for a little while till I can establish a hunting area and routine...As well as territory." Naruto drank the liquid before swallowing with a disgusted face. "Agh... Why is it when blood if stored in a bottle, it becomes bland." Naruto sighed. Her life was really bad, but it didn't mean she could try to make it better.

'But... What am I going to do for a mate?' Naruto pondered. She didn't even learn what to do with courtship and such for the vampire point of view. 'Maybe I should look in the book stores... Maybe they have better enforced books with actual right facts to help me.' Naruto groaned as she saw clouds coming over the moon. "Aw... And just when I was about the really enjoy the moon." The moon was all Naruto had left. The darkness of the night had always been like a friend to her, protecting her and comforting her like all of her kind. If only the night could talk back, then she would be fine with being alone.

Endnote-Alright, I know this is a short chapter, but if you like it review and if ten are done within a week or so, the next chapter will go up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Vampure Knight which themes come from for this story.

Authornote-Yo! My sis found my flash drive! Now I can finally begin updating this story! I guess this is a very good Christmas week for all ya as I managed to update three stories and put up a one-shot. Well, review if you like and have a Merry Christmas everybody!

* * *

Ch.2 "Past Shadows"

"My lady? My lady? Where are you?" A raven hair five year boy called out while going through some woods during the night. Oddly, he had no problem seeing in the dark.

"My lady-ACK!"

"Oops... Sorry..." The boy groaned as the five year old blond hair girl wearing a red dress got off of him. "Why were you calling me, brother?"

"My lady... You really need to stop running away from the manner and climbing trees...More for my safety than yours." The boy sighed, dusting himself off. "Also, your father is calling you."

"...Please stop calling me 'lady.'" The boy looked at the girl with confusion. "You are my brother and that makes father both of our father. I don't like it when you act like a slave, brother."

"...I know you don't, but I can't." The boy sighed. "I was born after you, and so I have been condemned to be your servant."

"But, Haruto!" The boy sweated as the girl pouted with tears. "I hate it! I don't believe in destiny and fate! I just want you to be my brother, not my servant!"

"I know..." The boy named Haruto sighed. "If fate was real, I would have probably been your brother, but, for our kind, fate and destiny, be real or not, is cursed..." Haruto sighed before his eyes widen when the blond hair sister of his kissed him on the forehead.

"I don't care. Be our blood cursed or blessed, you can make your own choices!" The girl smiled.

'Yet, I can't because I care for you, sister...' Haruto let out a sigh with a smile as his sister ran towards the household.

"..." Itachi sat up in his bed, looking at the sun coming up. 'Odd... This time was a new dream... Haruto?' That was the name of the boy he was always as.

"Hmm..." Itachi rubbed his throat. "I'm thirsty..." Itachi got up and yawned. He wondered what his dreams meant especially since he has been getting different versions from the one he always had since he saw the blond hair girl a month ago. 'I wonder... Maybe that girl was my sister in a past life?...It may sound weird, but it all I have to go by for now.'

Itachi looked out his window and grimaced at the sunrise. 'Even though light was supposed to be of pure and innocence, it always exposed the dark sins of the people who called themselves light-walkers as well as my kind.' Itachi's eyes turned blood red for a second before they turned back to onyx and his eyes widen in surprise.

"Huh? What the?...That was strange..." Itachi shook his head, feeling even thirstier than before. Maybe he needed a vacation... But he knew that would never happen, so he got dress and headed downstairs to start his day.

* * *

"Such lovely works of art!" Naruto smirked as she noticed several people looking at her artwork. Only within a month, she had become a famous artist which kept the council in Konoha from bothering her. However, she was amazed at what really made her famous.

"Aw! So cute!" Naruto sweated as several people looked at the stuff animals she made. They were of unique making as she never liked normal dolls as they were all the same. Her dolls were unique, mysterious, and sometimes gothic. But it was her style and taste, and it seemed her customers like it enough that she was able to buy a place and made it her studio and home.

'However, I had found nothing to help me... Maybe I should check the police reports for any "vampire" like killings...' Naruto let out a sigh. She wanted to save what bottled blood she had left, so she needed to start hunting for blood soon.

"..." Naruto looked out the window. "Maybe I should do some work in the forest. It is such a nice day." Naruto smiled a somber smile. In the past, she never had seen the sun except at sunrise and sundown. She was always bathe in moonlight, never sunlight. She had to wear sunscreen because the sun's rays would just make her skin feel like it was burning and she even gotten sun burnt a little before. However, there were many beautiful things that could only be seen in sunlight as well as the same for moonlight and she wanted to see it all.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu." Naruto made a clone. "Watch the studio. I will be back around sunset..." Naruto picked up an art bag and waved goodbye to the clone that nodded. Naruto couldn't use black magic in fear of attracting unwanted attention, but she was lucky to have jutsu to replace it.

* * *

Eight year old Uchiha Sasuke grimaced as the last bell for his classes rang. He ran out like the rest of the students, but he wasn't going to head home.

'I'm so far behind my brother!' Sasuke brooded. He was already eight years old, but his brother had already been a Gennin for a year and activated his Sharingan at that age. He had been training so hard, but wasn't even close to Itachi. Sasuke was drifting farther apart from everyone and becoming more in his brother's shadow. The only one who even sees Sasuke is Itachi, who deeply cares for him, but was always busy. Sasuke wasn't a fool. He could see that his parents were using his brother, which was why he wanted to catch up to his brother. He wanted to take some of the load off his brother's shoulders.

"Huh!" Sasuke froze as he found someone sitting on his secret training ground. He glared at the blond hair person who had a canvas on a stand in the middle of his training ground.

"Hey!" The blond turned around and Sasuke was shocked as he was looking at a blue-eyed, blond hair version of his brother except the blond was wearing strange clothing. "Get out of here! This is my training ground!"

"...I don't see any body's name on it, so it has to be everyone's then." Sasuke's face became red with fury before he saw some of what the blond was painting. Curiosity over came all his emotions and he tried to look at it.

"Huh? It's just a bunch of ravens..." Sasuke pouted as he saw the unfinished painting had ravens on it. "Wait, aren't ravens black?" Sasuke asked, seeing the birds had blue, green, and purple highlights in their dark feathers.

"No... They may appear black in the shadows, but in light, be it sunlight or moonlight, they have this beautiful luster of green, purple, or even blue depending on which kind of raven... There are some with pure black feathers, but I never seen those before."

"Why are you painting ravens when there are none around?" Sasuke asked, annoyed that the blond was using his space for something so stupid.

"You are wrong... Look up..." Sasuke looked at where the blond pointed to and saw several nests with ravens in them. "My otouto loved ravens. He was always surrounded by them when he was alone and his hair was the same color as their feathers."

"You're little brother?" Sasuke asked in confusion. He didn't know the blond had a brother... Maybe he was a grade above or below him. "What's your brother's name? How old is he?"

"Huh?...Oh, I'm sorry..." The blond sighed. "My little brother is gone... He died a long time ago when we were separated... His name was Haruto..."

"What kind of name is Haruto? Doesn't it mean spring?" Sasuke asked before he realized he had just disrespected the dead.

"Yeah... He was named that to match my name... Naruto." Naruto looked at Sasuke. She never expected to meet the counter-part of her best friend of an alternate reality like this. However, she is quite relieved that this Sasuke was still full of life and himself. "It also can mean 'remote person' which he was always like. He was distant with everyone but me."

"Do you regret your brother dying?" Sasuke spoke what he thought and covered his mouth when he finished the sentence.

"Yes... Ironically, even though I don't believe in things like fate, we were two pitifully destined twins torn apart by adult reasons. Sometimes I wished I was the one who had died and he was the one living... We promised to protect each other, but thanks to adults, we were torn apart before we could even keep our promise to each other." Naruto sighed.

"Boy, you don't get sad about anything..." Sasuke sweated at the fact the blond still had a strange aura of mystery and cheerfulness around him.

"Well, there is no point of grieving... My brother would not want me to grieve, but want me to live on along with the rest of my family, though I could never truly call them that." Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "But, even if this place is your training ground, sometimes even a ninja needs to slow down and smell the roses."

"I don't need that! I need to train to catch up to my brother!" Sasuke shouted.

"... Baka!" Sasuke gripped his head when Naruto hit it. "Become your own ninja! Forget what others say and become your own person! Your own image! No matter how much they want you to be someone else, you cannot take on someone else's roles." Naruto sighed as Sasuke looked at her.

"How can you say that! You don't even know me!" Sasuke puffed his cheeks out.

"Because, if you keep going down the path you are currently going down, you will become a monster." Sasuke looked at Naruto with confusion. "Power has the ability to corrupt people. As you gain strength, you must learn the knowledge that will allow you to control it without being corrupted. Different people can do this at different rates of time. If you push yourself too far, either the power will kill you, control you, or you will become a power hungry monster inside a human skin."

"Yeah, right... You don't even-ACK!" Sasuke gapped as he saw an earth jutsu turn one side of the training ground into a bunch of earth spikes.

"I do know jutsu... I just learned them as a back-up to what I usually use in fighting since even an artist like myself needs to protect myself." Naruto sighed before paling at the strangest sight she had ever seen.

"Please be my sensei!" Sasuke asked with his eyes big and filled with sparkles.

'...Creepy...' Naruto let out a sigh. "Fine... But, you shall have to earn my respect before I teach you any jutsu... Well start with basic stuff like taijutsu and stuff to make it easier to use jutsu." Naruto glared at Sasuke as he pouted at Naruto. "Don't. In order to learn the more advance stuff, you must first learn the basics to figure them out. However, they probably don't even teach you this kind of stuff in the academy... We'll start training tomorrow."

"Aw! But I want to train now!" Sasuke groaned.

"You are... There is more to being a ninja than just fighting. Sometimes, all you need to train the mental parts of the battle and missions, is as simple as art." Naruto smirked as Sasuke cocked his head.

* * *

Uchiha Madara was a powerful ninja who was one of the founders of Konoha. He fought against the First Hokage, trying to make Konoha his and failed.

"... Zetsu...Report..." Uchiha Madara sat on a throne in the darkness of a cave, the candlelight reflecting his blood red armor and blood red Sharingan. His long raven hair hanging loosely as his pale skin gave him the appearance of a cursed beauty and oddly suited him.

"There seems to be a sudden appearance of a new Uzumaki in Konoha.." Both sides of a man that was half white and half black and with a Venus fly trap coming off his shoulders. He was wearing a black cape with red clouds.

"A new Uzumaki?" Madara asked in confusion. "I thought Uzumaki Kushina was the only Uzumaki left..." Madara knew, however, Kushina would not want to be his. She would kill him in his sleep. But, he needed an Uzumaki to take over the Whirlpool Kingdom. Not a soul knows what happened, but the villagers suddenly gotten a horrible sickness after one of the royal family was killed including the royal family and everyone fled before a barrier formed over the Kingdom and the edict was left only a Uzumaki of true royal blood may break the barrier and the Kingdom will forever flourish.

"Yes... I thought so to... **But, that's why I watched this new Uzumaki for a while before reporting.**" Zetsu let out a sigh. "Deidara and Sasori would like this man. He is an artist and in the last month became pretty famous with his paintings and stuff dolls. **However, he only spends the latter half of the day awake and half the night awake. He has strange behavior like putting sunscreen on even when staying indoors and is very mannered in etiquette I never seen before."**

"I see..." Madara pondered. Sure, this new Uzumaki was a male, but if he captured Uzumaki Kushina and this male Uzumaki and had them reestablish the Uzumaki clan, then he could raised their children to befit his goals. "So what is this Uzumaki's name?"

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto... **He has blond hair, blue eyes, very pale skin, and these strange scars on his cheeks. He also wears strange clothing you would only find in the movies on old times."** Zetsu grumbled.

"Blond hair?" Madara blinked. He thought true Uzumaki had red hair. "Well, then we will capture him first. But, now, we have other things to attend to like getting the money to start up a kingdom." Madara lost his desire to take over Konoha, especially seeing how his clan has turned. So, now, he was going to revive Whirlpool Kingdom and rule it as its king. But, he did wonder about this blond. Maybe fate was working for him and brought this answer to him? He did not know, but now he had two targets to snatch from Konoha, and one was not Kushina as he would have to wait for the perfect time to snatch her up.

"So, you're Naruto!" Naruto flinched at the high pitch voice of Uzumaki Kushina as the red hair, green-eyed woman with tanned skin hugged her. "I always thought I was the only one left after my family died!"

"Well... Seeing our appearances... I have to guess we are distant relatives." Naruto sighed. She wasn't expect to meet another Uzumaki, but she got a small answer to many questions as she could sense a small amount of vampire blood, not enough to even call Kushina one-thirty fourth, but it was there and it was the blood of her family in Kushina.

'So, some did escape the massacre.' Naruto smirked. She now had a family member, even though technically she was Kushina's ancestor.

"Wow... You're pretty good with art..." Kushina looked at Naruto's paintings. "But, aren't they a bit dark and sad?"

"Some are supposed to be that... Others are happy... Look..." Naruto pointed at a dark painting with people in simple dress dancing in the moon light. "This one is supposed to show the joys night can bring."

"I see... You like using dark colors instead of bright colors, hence your style." Kushina sighed. She was not good in this kind of subject. She was a tomboy and one for outside, not inside stuff.

"Yes... You're not really good with art, huh?" Kushina froze as Naruto hit the mark. "Don't worry. Everyone has strengths and weaknesses... I'm just glad your side managed to get the genetic disorder out of your systems."

"Genetic disorder?" Kushina asked.

"Yes... It's actually a disorder that causes many of my side, including myself, to be hypersensitive to many things like sound and sight. Our skin is the most sensitive as it will actual sunburn indoors if I even sit in sunlight for twenty minutes, but it goes away really quickly. Many of our clan only was awake at night because of that. It's because this genetic disorder that makes us able to heal much faster since he can develop new cells without worry."

"Kind of sound like vampire to me..." Kushina shivered.

"Which was why how your family was separated from mine. Long ago, our clan also discovered we can heal others by letting them drink our blood or licking their wounds. Many began to see us as vampires and attacked the main household. Our clan separated and shattered to survive... My side stuck to the clan's old traditions and kept our clan's origin alive while yours must have forgotten and made a new Uzumaki clan. But, we are still the last on both sides." Naruto comically cried.

"I see... So, where have you been all this time, Naruto?" Kushina asked, wanting to know about the blond.

"Hiding, moving one place to another. Even though we were forgotten, my part of the clan feared for our lives to the point we kept to the oldest of our traditions of inbreeding with each other... My mother and father were actually brother and sister."

"Isn't that... wrong?" Kushina moved away from Naruto.

"Usually, yes, but it has been in the family for as long as it has been around. Either, brothers and sisters marry or they become servants to each other... I was hoping to use the loop of in that to marry my twin sibling who was forced into being my servant to break that bond, but he died before we could do it." Naruto sighed.

"So, either way is technically wrong and you must choose the lesser of the two evils... Sucks... I'm glad of my side now." Kushina groaned before seeing the clock. "I'm sorry. But I have to leave."

"No worries. I understand..." Naruto sighed as the red hair woman left. "But, it is quite sad to enjoy the moonlight alone." Naruto sighed, glad she managed to get a small meal in before Kushina came.

"Huh!" Naruto's eyes widen as a suddenly feeling of dread came over her body. 'What the heck?' Naruto opened the door to her porch and sniffed the air for her eyes to widen. 'It can't be! How is this possible!' Naruto thought as she turned into a large bat and flew off. She knew the scent of blood currently in the air all too well, even though the person belonging to the scent betrayed her.

"Agh..." A thirteen year old girl panted hard as she gripped a tree to stand you. "Hack.." The girl covered her mouth as blood dripped past his lips. Blood covering her pale skin while her dark clothing was all ripped up while her short, although long enough to reach her shoulders fell into her blurred onyx eyes.

"...N-Naruto... I'm so...sorry..." The girl collapsed to the ground, her sight blurring. She could never image everything ending like this. 'He...must hate my guts for trying to kill him... He'll probably kill me the instant he sees me...'

"What the?" The raven hair girl looked up to see a shadowy figure similar to someone she knew. "...Heh... I guess I'll never get my revenge now..."

"...Don't even think of it anymore...Sasuke..." The girl's eyes widen as the voice wasn't of who she thought it was, but relaxed when the person helped her up to her knees. "But, do you wish to live, Sasuke?"

"...Why?... Naruto probably wants to kill me after what all I did to him... I was his best friend and I tried to kill him to get the Mangekyou Sharingan... He must hate me with all his will... And would just laugh at me if he knew I tried to escape Orochimaru's grip after seeing he wasn't worth the power." The girl panted, feeling very weak. She deserved to die right then and now. She betrayed her friends and was just as guilty as her brother that killed her clan.

"...You're not hated, Sasuke... There are times people can't see what they have done till after it is done..." The figure put a hand on the girl's cheek.

"But, I've done a great sin!" The girl cried. "I'm tainted with darkness... I'm a monster..." The girl wept, but stopped when she found the figure holding her chin up.

"...So what, 'Teme.'" The girl's eyes widen as her onyx eyes looked into a pair of sapphire ones. "I'm been in darkness my whole life." The girl gasped in surprise when the figure long fangs bite into her neck and her screams were blocked by a bloody wrist.

"...Ah..." The girl grunted, collapsing to the ground in pain when the figure took out the fangs. The figure picked the girl up.

"Don't worry... You'll be well soon enough..." The figure disappeared in a mass of bats with the girl.

* * *

Endnote:I hoped you enjoy this chapter and enjoy the holidays!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or any anime, manga, and etc. that possible themes in this fic comes from.

Authornote-Yo! Here's a New Years Eve present! Well, I sort of noticed some people didn't really get the last chapter and then I realized thanks to my sis a lot of the points in the last chapter are cleared up in this chapter and later on through the story. So, sorry for those who kind of found it hard or too much to take at once. However, thanks Hibiko for pointing out a little Easter egg I accidentally put in the last chapter without knowing. I was working on another vampire fic based off of the Story of Evil saga of songs by the Kagamine twins while working on this story a year or so ago and never noticed that little quote sneaked into the dialogue. However, if you get lost with some of the points of this story, its alright as some points will be revealed later as I am trying to add some mystery into this story. But onto the story and thanks Gamerteen13 for proofreading for me again!"

* * *

Ch.3 "Dark Arts"

"Naruto! Where are you!" Thirteen year old Uchiha Sasuke shouted as he ran through a dark forest with red sky. He could have sworn he saw...

"What do you want, _traitor_?" Sasuke froze as he looked at thirteen year old Uzumaki Naruto, his orange jumpsuit torn and covered in blood.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke recoiled. Did he do this to Naruto? He did remember Naruto was injured after their fight at the Valley of End... But it was that bad?

"I hate you..." Sasuke's eyes widen as many shadows appeared around him and blocking him from running. "You betrayed me and everyone that loved you..." Sasuke had fear in his eyes as Naruto's eyes became red and with silted pupils. "Therefore, you should die and suffer forever for your crimes!" Sasuke recoiled as Naruto charged at him, turning into a beast.

"Ack!" WHAM! "Ow ow ow ow..." Sasuke groaned as he rubbed his forehead. He blinked as he found nothing but darkness in front of his eyes. 'What the? That was a dream?...Wait a second...' Sasuke panicked as he found himself in some kind of container. He found the top and pushed it off.

'WHY THE HECK WAS I IN A COFFIN!' Sasuke's mind was in full freak-out mode when he got out of the container to find it was an elegantly made coffin of gothic nature. 'Why the heck am I a girl!' Sasuke looked down at his now female thirteen year old body. She was wearing a black lacy baby doll nightie with matching bloomers on her lean female body with a sight curves and long limbs.

"What the heck is going on?" Sasuke gripped her head in utter shock and confusion while trying to reflect on her memories. 'I remember running away from Orochimaru and got hit by a jutsu after being defeated... Then I wondered around in a forest... But the rest I can't remember.' Sasuke let out a sigh. This must be some kind of divine punishment for what he... Er, she had done... Yeah.. That was the best explanation.

"But, why do I feel so light headed?" Sasuke then froze as she head a door open and someone walking down steps.

"Huh? You're awake?" Sasuke's eyes widen as she saw a blond hair eighteen year old male wearing clothes only a vampire would wear coming down the stairs. "Odd... But then again, you always recover fast, Sasuke."

"Who are you? Where am I?" Sasuke growled as the blond reached the bottom of the stairs. One reason for the distrust was that this was a stranger… The second reason was because this very stranger looked like a blond hair, blue eyed clone of her brother without tear lines.

"...I know my real body looks somewhat different from what you are used to seeing, Sasuke, but I'm hurt you do not recognize me... Plus, you are at my new home." The blond sighed before Sasuke sprinted pass the blond. "Sasuke! No!"

"I don't care! I'm-" The blond grabbed Sasuke at the top of the stair case at a speed that shocked Sasuke, but not before Sasuke had opened the door and some sunlight hit her arm. "AIIEEE!" Sasuke screamed as her arm burned some before the blond pulled her back and took her back downstairs bridal style. The blond put her down on an elegant couch with a blushing Sasuke.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?..." Sasuke noticed the blond's eyes were that of sapphires and on the blond's pale cheeks were whisker marks.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke stuttered in shock at the fact Naruto was right there the whole time. 'Now, he must hate me for sure! I just saw… Kami, why the heck does Naruto look like _him!_' Sasuke had tears in her eyes before a deep blush appeared on her cheeks when Naruto licked her arm.

"Eek! Stop! That's-" Sasuke's eyes widen as steam came from where Naruto licked and the burn disappeared completely once Naruto was done.

"... Sorry for scaring you before, Sasuke." Naruto sighed, flopping down beside Sasuke, who was still blushing some. "I forgot last night that I found you injured and dazed, so I am at fault."

"...Naruto?" Sasuke looked to the ground.

"Yes?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"D-Do you hate me?" Sasuke looked up at Naruto and saw shock in Naruto's face... before a smile.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Naruto laughed. "I could never hate you, Sasuke! Though, after getting back my real body (and common sense), I finally realized why I understood your feelings. Just before my mother sealed me away to protect me, most of my clan was massacred by an angry mob... Ironically, I died in my fake body the same way... What is it with humans and mobs?"

"Your fake body?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"Yeah... My soul left my body while under a seal and I technically was 'reborn.'" Naruto ruffled Sasuke's hair. "But, here, I wasn't expecting to ever see anyone from the alternate reality you are from again. Even though I would personally prefer you to back in your Konoha, I am glad you are no longer with Orochimaru." Naruto chimed with a grin.

"But... Why did my skin burn in the sunlight?" Sasuke asked, wondering if it was some kind of curse she got moving through the barriers of dimensions thanks to Orochimaru.

"Don't worry..." Sasuke's eyes widen as Naruto took of her blouse top to expose her bandaged up chest. "You won't have that problem once you drink from me."

"Drink?" Sasuke asked in confusion. Sure, she was oddly very thirsty, but she did not understand what Naruto meant. Naruto exposed her neck only for Sasuke to look confusedly at her.

"Interesting..." Naruto smirked before dragging one of her long, claw looking nails across the side of her neck and rich red blood came out.

"Ah..." Sasuke's eyes suddenly turned from onyx to a glowing blood red and her mouth opened to expose long fangs as she licked her lips. Sasuke moved closer to Naruto and sniffed the blond's neck.

"It's alright..." Naruto cooed to Sasuke as her own eyes became the same red color. "Ah..." Naruto grunted as Sasuke sank her fangs into Naruto's neck deeply and drank the blond's blood greedily.

'What am I doing!' Sasuke recoiled back in fear from Naruto as she suddenly regained control over herself. "I-I...What have I become!" Sasuke cried. She really has become a monster!

"It's alright, Sasuke." Sasuke looked up at Naruto. "I'm sorry for turning you without your permission, but I didn't want to lose you since you close to death when I found you." Sasuke's eyes widen as she saw Naruto's wounds were already healed. "Many people believe those who live in darkness are always evil or mislead, but not all things that bump in the night are true monsters. Sure, my...No, _our_ kind is beasts, but we are not evil. Sometimes, it's the darkness that stays pure and innocent and the light becomes impure and corrupted." Naruto smiled while wiping Sasuke's tears away. "I don't want you to become a monster, a beast with no human side left, so you must drink my blood in order to become strong enough to a normal vampire."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with shock. "V-Vampire?" Sasuke thought vampires were a myth. Just a fantasy told by mothers to scare their children. "You mean the monsters that suck blood from other people?"

"Yep... But, since I'm an original vampire, I prefer animal blood like vampire bats." Naruto chimed while Sasuke sweated.

"What about sunlight and garlic!" Sasuke screamed at Naruto.

"Sunlight is annoying, but it's only deadly to a ghoul, what we vampires call vampires that were humans turned by vampires, but never let to feed off their 'masters' and lost their sanity because they couldn't feed off their masters to become ex-human vampire to the point of becoming a normal vampire with no longer needing to feed off their master. The more you drink from me, more vampire you will become since I am technically an original vampire... I think there are also pure blood vampires and then the ones that call themselves aristocrats as they are very close to being pure blood." Naruto sighed as Sasuke tried to get up, but found herself oddly weak.

"What the?" Sasuke blushed as Naruto picked her up bridal style.

"You must have had some adrenaline in your system from last night to allow yourself to move after transforming. You will need to rest and feed off me for a few days before you will be fully recovered." Naruto laid Sasuke back in the coffin Sasuke woke up in. "But, you better get used to being called 'Sasuke-chan.'"

"Why?" Sasuke asked, feeling really relaxed and sleepy as Naruto tucked her in.

"Simple... Another Uchiha Sasuke exists here and he kind of surprised me by begging me to be his sensei after he made fun of me when I was painting where he had his training ground was at." Naruto smiled.

"Heh... I pity him since you're stupid..." A vein popped up on Naruto's forehead.

"Er... Sasuke, I was like that back in your world because all my common sense and manners were left here in my real body. Plus, I'm much stronger than I look." Naruto smirked back at Sasuke.

"...Yeah... But you are stupid in fashion..." Sasuke smirked back as Naruto's face turned red.

"Excuse me! These clothes are all I have left behind from my family..." Naruto looked down. "Including my little brother... Who wore outfits like this all the time because he was forced to be my servant since he was born after me."

Sasuke's eyes widen as she looked at Naruto before smiling. "Heh... You really are still the Naruto I know... Only you would care so much for a sibling."

"Yeah..." Naruto smirked. "Sasuke..." Sasuke smiled before giving in to her weariness and fell asleep.

"Heh... Then good night, Sasuke." Naruto closed the coffin lid with a smile. She was glad she was able to save her best friend both physically and mentally. At least, she did not have to live with the guilt of failing her best friend when she needed her the most. Naruto closed the door to her basement and locked it. She did not want anyone to disturb Sasuke while she was sleeping. 'But, now I must make an excuse of why Sasuke has appeared.' Naruto sighed as she walked though her home and workplace. Life can be annoying at times.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi noticed his father has been tenser than he has ever been before. It was very noticeable as he sat before his father in one of the meeting rooms of the Uchiha compound. Itachi just hoped Fugaku wasn't going to force him to marry as his mother wanted him to do.

"Itachi... I know you go on a lot of mission, but I have a favor to ask." Fugaku sighed. "Your mother has been put back in service to work with the police for a bit as we are trying to get some psycho killers off the streets of Konoha. I already asked if you could have some time off because of this and the council approved."

"What is it that you wish for me to do?" Itachi asked, confused.

"I need for you to take care of Sasuke for a while. Mikoto and I will be too busy to take care of him, so we will need you to take care of your brother." Fugaku pinched the bridge of his nose. He really wanted to get these killers of the streets.

'Huh?' Itachi's eyes widen as a vision came to him, ones he usually got while asleep.

_"Haruto..." A red-eyed boy at age three looked at his black hair father with blue eyes. "You are to protect your sister at all costs... You are her servant and she is your lady. Even if you are brother and sister, twins none of the less, you must always be your sister's servant and protector."_

"Itachi? Are you alright?" Itachi snapped back to reality and looked at his father. "Are you-"

"Yeah... I'm fine... Just thinking..." Itachi sighed. That was very strange for him. 'Why did I suddenly start day dreaming?' Itachi put thoughts aside for the moment. "I will do it." Itachi sighed. He hasn't been able to spend time with his little brother for a while, so this could help him as well as give him a much needed break since his strange dreams were now coming to him during the times he was awake.

"Good. And thank you, Itachi... Everything is chaos right now with the police investigation that hiring a nanny wouldn't work." Itachi sweated at how his father was very frugal to the point of making his own son a nanny.

'And here, I was thinking he really wanted to take care of Sasuke.' Itachi sighed while getting up. However, he needed to learn how to cook.

'No... I already know how to cook... I had to for my lady.' Itachi's eyes turned a red color before flashing back to black and Itachi blinked. He was confused as he realized, somehow, he knew how to cook several dishes, most of which he didn't know of before.

'Strange... But, I best look in a cook book and make sure I know the usual dishes we eat here... And maybe look up in the phone book a therapist...' Itachi rubbed his aching forehead as he went to the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto-sensei..." Sasuke looked at Naruto as she was sitting under a tree and sewing. "Why are you making a dress?"

"Oh... A family I became friends with died and the only survivor managed to get her to Konoha and I decided to adopt her into my clan. She is my best friend, but much of her belongings were lost, so I have to make her some new clothing." Naruto sighed.

"Oh... Naruto-sensei, what was your little brother like?" Sasuke sat beside Naruto.

"He was a very kind person, though he seemed cold and distant. He cared deeply for me and always did his best to please me and protect me... Sasuke... Do you have any siblings?" Naruto asked.

"Yes... An older brother... But he is always busy, so he never has time for me." Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke..." Naruto ruffled Sasuke's hair. "Even if he seems too busy, he is still your brother and you should cherish him like a treasure." Naruto smiled at the eight year old before sensing something. "Sasuke... Let's call it a day."

"Huh? Why?" Sasuke asked. It was still pretty early.

"Just got a feeling it's going to rain..." Naruto sighed, looking up at the sky.

"But it's clear..." Sasuke looked up.

"Well, sometimes even the calmest of days can produce a horrible storm." Naruto sighed as Sasuke pouted. "Plus, I have some errands to run."

"Aw... Well, bye!" Sasuke waved before running off.

"...I see I am not the only vampire left." Naruto sighed as a man wearing a cape with a hood covering his face appeared out of the shadows before Naruto.

"Are you the pure blood vampire turning humans into E-level vampires?" The man growled.

"E level?... Do you mean ghouls? I have only turned one person and that person is a dear friend of mine at the edge of death and currently locked up till she drinks enough of my blood to possible come out as a normal vampire." Naruto sighed.

"Ghoul? What world are you from? But, you are a pure blood that drank from a human and you should be ashamed to have turned your friend into a beast..." The vampire sneered.

"I am not a pure blood... I am a genesis vampire... I was born directly from the first vampires through inbreeding, not even a speck of human blood in my veins. A true beast in humanoid skin that has awoken from a very deep slumber." Naruto smirked as the vampire glared at her.

"There is no such thing as-" The vampire blinked in shock at the fact Naruto was now behind him with her arm over his shoulder. She made a small cut on the vampire's throat and licked the blood. "H-How?"

"You're an aristocrat... You should know of my kind though, you all probably thought we were extinct... However, my mother sealed me away before the first hunters could kill her... If you need proof... Just say my name to whatever elders you have... My name is Uzumaki Naruto, technically now the Mistress of the Uzumaki coven." Naruto chuckled before turning into a bat and flying off.

"...I need to report this to the council..." The caped vampire ran off into the forest shadows. If what the blond vampire said was true, then the noble bloods would want to know.

* * *

"Naruto... Where did you learn to sew?" Sasuke asked as she watched Naruto adding the finishing touches to a dress. It was nighttime, so she could come out of the basement, but the once male was at first wanted to stay down there after seeing all the "outfits" Naruto made for her.

"My mother and her lady servants along with my aunts taught me. Back in the day, all girls were taught to be civilized young women... We were taught to sew, knit, cook, sing, and how to make poisons to drop into our rivals drinks." Naruto chimed as Sasuke paled at the last of what Naruto said, which Naruto noticed. "...Trust me..., You thought the girls back in the Academy had cat fights over boys, but it's nothing compared to what was done in my days... Luckily, the only love I had of that kind of for my brother."

"...That's gross..." Sasuke groaned.

"Not back then, in those days, inbreeding was fine and it was better than having your sibling as a slave." Naruto sighed as she finished the last stitch. "I'm done!" Naruto chimed while holding up a very lacy black dress with red bows.

"...I'm not wearing that..." Sasuke grimaced. She maybe a girl now, but there was no way she was going to wear a lacy dress.

"But I made it for you..." Naruto eyes watered and Sasuke didn't realize she ended up stuck in one of Naruto's oldest tricks... The art of cuteness... Which was second to seduction. She did puppy dog eyes and Sasuke's heart instantly melted in guilt.

"...Fine... But, no photos and this is till you can take me shopping for new clothing!" Sasuke snatched the dress out of Naruto's hand. "Wait... I forgot vampires can't show up in pictures."

"That's a myth. We do take on film." Naruto sighed as Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "The portrait thing is because painting is one of the hobbies we vampire take on thanks to our long lives."

"What about stakes, garlic, holy water, and the other weaknesses of vampires?" Sasuke asked.

"Stake through the heart or head, yeah, but that's because we are not immortal...We just live longer and age less than humans. However, silver works on us better to kill."

"Like werewolves?"Sasuke paled, worried it that also included jewelry silver.

"So called werewolves were vampires with the ability to transform into canines. I do bats. As for other weaknesses. Garlic is just a personal thing. My brother and I loved it, but most don't because of the strong smell though they don't mind eating it once cooked in a dish. Holy water and such does not hurt us, however, there are some types of 'anti-vampire' weapons, but I can't remember what they were. Sunlight doesn't bother us as long as we have sunscreen on and we can cross running water fine. Crosses have no effect either, though I heard they could be used to seal my kind away. However, we vampires, even though we do live much longer than normal humans, are not immortal. We are just harder to kill and once we die, we turn to dust."

"I see..." Sasuke sighed. She was glad she was not the movie monster kind of vampire, but more like a special "vampire like" person.

"Are you hungry, Sasuke?" Naruto asked while Sasuke rubbed her throat.

"...Yeah... I think I will never get used to this thirst..." Sasuke sighed, sweating as Naruto took off her blouse. "Why the heck are you doing that?"

"Because I don't want blood on my clothing... You haven't gotten the art of drinking blood down yet..." Naruto sighed as Sasuke's eyes turned red and she bit into Naruto's neck. Once Sasuke was done, Naruto healed her bite wounds on her neck.

"Naruto... Why didn't you become a ninja?" Sasuke asked. She knew it was Naruto's dream to become Hokage in the world she belonged to, yet here Naruto was as an artist instead of a ninja.

"... Being a ninja would be bad... It could expose us as being vampires because of our increased strength and need of blood. I developed a control over my blood lust, but a new vampire would not be able to control themselves if near someone badly hurt with just a bad cut. So, being a warrior will be out of the question unless you can take solo missions."

"I see..." Sasuke let out a sigh. Her only job she knew was now useless, so she now also useless till she found another job she could do. Sasuke really didn't like it since she hated being useless, especially now that she owed Naruto for just her kindness towards her, but her life as well. "Naruto... Can you teach me how to sew?"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked, noticing the burning will in Sasuke's eyes. 'Still the same as always...' "Sure... I don't mind showing you." Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "Now, let's start with basic stitches on a scratch piece of cloth..." Naruto sighed while showing and watching Sasuke as she tried to sew. It was like back when the two was on Team Seven with their lazy sensei Hatake Kakashi and teammate Haruno Sakura. However, it was just Sasuke and her now, in a world where both didn't exist in a sense.

'I won't lose someone precious ever again...' Naruto thought as she looked at Sasuke. She had a third chance to life and was not going to make the same mistakes like her past two. 'But... I wonder how Sasuke got here... Maybe there is a way to travel through dimensions...' Naruto sweated as Sasuke cried out when she poked herself with the needle. She smiled as Sasuke glared at the needle, wanting it to obey her. 'But, I'm glad I am not alone anymore... But, now I got two Sasuke's instead of one... Double trouble?... Hopefully not...' Naruto let out a sigh as Sasuke keep poking herself while trying to sew.

* * *

"I hope this is alright." Itachi sighed, looking at the dinner he made which was a simple dish of omelet with rice. He didn't want to try something harder till he mastered the basics... Though, he was shocked his hands just moved on their own and he quickly prepared the meal without much thought.

"...I best try it." Itachi took a bite from the plate that was his. 'Good... Good tasting and edible,' Itachi thought before swallowing. However, his face instantly turned green and he ran to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet while cough. "W-What the heck? Did I catch a virus?"

_"Haruto...Why do we have to keep drinking blood? Wouldn't it make the humans happier?"_

_ "Even though we can feed off of nature, my Lady, we need to drink blood in order to stay healthy. Without it, we become very ill and eve we cannot even eat solid food."_

"N-Nani?" Itachi gripped his forehead, having heard another memory...Drink blood. "... I must have over worked myself… I-I'll go rest..."

"..." Itachi left the bath room, not noticing a person in the shadows of the hallway.

"... I guess all that constant mission going finally caught up with you... I hope you get better." The shadow sighed before Shinshun no Jutsu out of the house to let Itachi rest.

* * *

Endnote:I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Well, have a Happy New Year and a safe new year!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, Vampire Knights, or any other manga or anime themes from other vampire manga and anime.

Authornote-Yo! I haven't updated this fic in a while. I have been having a bit of a overall writer's block with the latest episodes of Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica out and other things going on in my life… That and I have to wait till after my friend to get ungrounded to get the latest chapter of Paranormal I had sent to him to proofread back. However, oddly enough, my muse for vampires have come back and I fixed up this chapter as I decided to change the plot a little bit from what this story was originally going to be last chapter and had to fix this chapter up. However, I will say there is two other vampire manga and anime in which themes come from. However, instead of flat out putting them in the disclaimer, I will let you, the readers, figure it out on your own. If anyone can guess what manga I put a character from-and others will come from this manga as well as I like it-into my story, I will recognize you next chapter. Now, let's begin this chapter!

* * *

Ch.4 "Night Children"

"... All these years and one of the original vampires are still alive..." In a dark room lit by candle light, a group of cloaked figures held a meeting.

"And a powerful one, too. The Uzumaki coven was one of the most powerful there was back in the time of our ancestors."

"This, no... Lord Uzumaki must be retrieved since his blood is too high in value to lose." Another figure spoke.

"You must not do that..." An older figure sighed. "If this noble chooses to live in the middle of human society, let him. He is a vampire of completely pure blood, with no corruption at all within it. He can easily kill all of us if he sees fit."

"That is correct..." A woman figure added. "The true vampires were of noble beasts, civilized, yet deadly. I offer we send him some of those pills our younger generation has developed to prevent him from feeding off humans as he said he already turned a human into vampire as well as send some of the younger generation to talk with him. He has the power to even turn a D-level vampire into one of the true blood. If we are to revive the noble bloods, then he might turn the high aristocrats and noble to pure bloods for us." All the members of the meeting nodded and agreed before leaving each other.

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Sasuke!" Sasuke's eyes twitched in annoyance as Inuzuka Kiba stood before him while he was getting his bento out at the lunch bell. "Do you believe in vampires!"

"What kind of question is that?" The eight year old sighed.

"He's probably going about those current murders... Troublesome." Nara Shikamaru sighed as Akimichi Choji ate next to him along with Hyuuga Hinata and Aburane Shino.

"What murders?" Sasuke asked. He knew both of his parents were investigating some, but they didn't give him much detail.

"The ones happening around Konoha were victims are being drained of blood and cut up!" Kiba snickered.

"Shut up, Kiba!" Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura shouted at Kiba while hitting him beside the head. "Vampires don't exist!"

"But, then how are the victims are drained of blood and only at night has these murders happened." Kiba chimed. "And, none of the adults have been unable to catch the murderer."

"...Kiba... The person could be just a psycho who drains the victims' blood through other means like entombing." A dark hair boy named Sai let out a sigh as Kiba blushed in embarrassment."

"Alright! Quiet down!" Unimo Iruka shouted out at the class. "Since it's raining outside and outdoor activities are canceled, I'm going to treat you to a movie for getting good scores on your last test." Everyone cheered. "However, I have to warn you, it's a horror movie. I didn't have many choices at the movie renting place."

Kiba raised his hand. "What kind of horror movie is it?"

"A vampire one... It's not a bad one, too." Iruka sighed. "Now, eat your lunch and enjoy the movie. If you don't like it, you can ask me to leave and you can read book outside the room." Iruka sighed as he put the tape in the television. A grin came onto Kiba's face as Sasuke let out a sigh as the movie began. There was no way vampires could exist.

However, Sasuke did notice some things as the movie went on. The way everyone was dressed was much like the way his Naruto-sensei dressed, and the way they behaved was much like Naruto. Then, he realized what some of the 'vampires' did as hobbies and it made the eight year old wonder.

'Is Naruto-sensei a vampire?... How can he be a vampire? He can walk during the day... But I never have seen him in the morning...' Sasuke brooded. If Naruto was a vampire, then why was he teaching him jutsu and such. He was very confused, but he had to know the answer. He decided to see where Naruto lives and give him a personal visit.

**Vampire-Vampire-Vampire-**

"So... I guess this 'council' wants me for what I am?" Naruto sighed while looking at several teenage looking people.

"Yeah... They don't mind that you are staying here, but I just think they want to be on friendly terms with you since you are a true vampire." One of the teens sighed, sipping the tea Naruto prepare. "This is pretty good tea."

"Thank you... And I can tell you do not share the views of your elders, correct?"

"Yes... They only care about power... We just want to live in peace beside humans and we don't want to drink human blood. We even made these tablets to keep ourselves from having to drink blood." A beautiful teenage girl gave Naruto a sliver container and she opened it to find white pills. "We put them in water and it makes a blood alternative." The girl explained as Naruto put the pills in some plain water. The pills turned the water blood red and she took a sip.

"...Horrible... This is, however, a good alternative if needed, but I'll give you some advice and tell you animal blood is just as good as human blood. It's actually what our original blood diet came from. Plus, noone will question you if you ask for the blood from a butcher since cooks often will use the blood to either to cook some dishes or use it to marinate meat." Naruto let out a simple sigh after finishing the glass of false blood.

"I see... But, even though we are here on orders of the council, we want to warn you to be careful around them as well as the laws we vampires go by." The oldest of the group said in a stern tone.

"Don't worry. I really am not fond of human blood anyways. I will only turn a human into a vampire for a good reason... And Sasuke-chan, you can join us if you like." Naruto said as Sasuke came into the room wearing a white dress.

"So, this is the ex-human you made." A younger vampire sneered.

"Unlike pure bloods, true vampires can turn humans into stronger vampires. The more the once human vampire drinks from his or her master, the more vampire they become... Sasuke is now a high normal vampire to low aristocrat vampire from how much she drank from me. I spent some time in an alternate reality thanks to the seal I was in and Sasuke is from that world. I don't know how she ended up here, but if the humans have found her 'dead' body, as I turned her near death, a huge mess would have happened and ended up with major problems for humans." Naruto patted Sasuke's hair. "She is a dear my friend from that other world and I did not want her to die in the condition she was in. Plus, Sasuke had nothing left after the 'tragedy' that took place in that world which got me back in this body and finally awakened me from that seal, so she didn't mind becoming a vampire."

"So, you can also turn other vampires into higher levels?" Another vampire asked.

"Yes... But only with my consent... Let's just say that if a vampire that does drink my blood without my permission will not live." Naruto smirked. "And I don't mean that I jam my hand through their heart."

"...At least you don't have to worry about someone trying to drink from you..." A pure blood teen sighed. "But, keep a camera near by... I want to see what would happen if a council member tries to drink from you." The boy chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad to meet some vampires who do not wish to continue the cycle of hate that was caused by misunderstanding. If you need help on anything, than I do not mind helping you out." Naruto sighed.

"Sure... But, before we go, what animal do you recommend getting blood from?" A female pure blood asked, wanting to try animal blood.

"Cows are good, but I prefer chicken blood as it is really easy to get a hold of... But, you can also bite into a rat, too, you know..." Naruto smiled.

"...No thanks..." Naruto sweated as the group left her studio.

"What? Rat blood is alright with a little sugar..." Naruto pondered while Sasuke gagged behind the blond's back while holding her neck. "So, Sasuke-chan, starting to like my dresses now?"

"..." Sasuke glared at Naruto. She definitely didn't like the frilly, lacy dresses and clothing Naruto made for her, but she realized Naruto wasn't trying to embarrass him since her old fashion sense took over. Sasuke only wore the dresses because Naruto made them for her. 'But... I'm going to either buy some of my own clothes or make my own once I can get a job.' Sasuke looked away in anger. She was so useless. She was still trying to learn how to sew as well as cook, but found that kind of stuff was actually harder to do than it looks.

"...Well... I best get dinner going." Naruto sighed, wondering what to cook as Sasuke glared at her sewing kit, wanting it to obey to her will and let her sew something correctly.

**

* * *

**

"Aniki... Do you believe in vampires?" Sasuke asked as his older brother was cooking dinner for them both.

"Vampires?... Why?" Itachi blinked at his little brother.

"Well... There has been some strange murders happening and they all had their blood drained..." Sasuke looked down. He hadn't told anyone about Naruto, so he couldn't just say he was wondering if the blond was a vampire.

"...I don't know..." Itachi sighed before focusing back on cooking. "But, can you promise me to be home at least by six at the latest?"

"Huh? Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, these murders have been happening at night, so I don't want to worry about you." Itachi answered while Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Okay..." Sasuke pouted. He didn't like it, but it was to keep his brother from worrying.

"Good... Dinner is done..." Itachi smiled at his little brother's antics.

"Oh, what are we having?" Sasuke chimed. He never knew his brother was a good cook.

"...Soup... I was asked to check out some missions to see who could fit them since I couldn't take them and got home late." Itachi sighed. However, his head began to hurt.

"Are you alright, Aniki?" Sasuke asked as he saw Itachi pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah... Just a headache... I'm not really hungry, so I think I'll go lay down to see if it's just being tired." Sasuke watched as his brother left the kitchen after putting Sasuke's meal on the table.

'I hope Aniki is alright...' Sasuke was beginning to worry all the work he had been doing had finally hit him.

Meanwhile, Itachi locked the door to his bedroom behind him. The pain was beginning the spread from his head and slowly goes through his body. Flashes of his dreams and other images flew before his vision.

'W-What the heck is going on?' Itachi managed to get to his bed. 'Why is this happening to me?'

"Huh?" Itachi suddenly passed out on the bed.

_"..." Fourteen year old Haruto walked through the woods behind the manor, looking for his sister. "My lady-Ack!"_

_ "Haruto... Be quiet..." Haruto turned around to see his sister wearing a simple red dress. "I don't want anyone to find us right now."_

_ "...My lad-"_

_ "Don't call me that." Haruto looked at his sister. Her eyes with tears in them. "I want you to call me by my name."_

_ "But-"_

_ "No buts... I love you... And I know you love me too..." Haruto's eyes widen as his blond hair sister was inches away from him. "I don't care what others think, but I want to run away with you. Away from the stupid customs of our covenant."_

_ "But... Naruto..."_

_ "You said my name..." Haruto blinked as his sister hugged him. "You finally called me by my name..." Haruto noticed tears dripping down his sister's cheeks._

_ "... Naruto... Do you really hate our destiny?" Haruto asked before getting whacked aside his head._

_ "Baka! Destiny does not exist! If it does, then it is made by our choices and I choose to go against our covenants' customs! I want to marry you! I love you, Haruto!" Haruto's eyes widen when his sister kissed him deeply._

_ "Heh... I love you, too.. Naruto..." Haruto smirked as both their eyes became a glowing blood red and fangs protruding from their upper lips. "Do you really want to become my lover?"_

_ "Not lover... Wife..." Haruto groaned as his sister sank her fangs into his neck and he did the same, both drinking the other's blood. "I want to be with you forever, to protect you even if we both die." Haruto's sister smiled, blood dripping from her mouth and neck like her brother._

_ "Yes... And the same I wish to do for you." Haruto smiled._

_ "You little devil!" Both looked to see their father charging towards Haruto._

_ "Stop!" The sister got in front of Haruto._

_ "Agh!" Haruto pushed his sister out of the way to get hit hard on the cheek._

_ "How dare you drink your sister's blood!"_

_ "Because we care about each other." Haruto sneered. "I love her more than you ever did. I por- no, __will__ protect her and make her happy!" Haruto roared as flames shot from his body. There dark hair father stood there before smirking._

_ "Fine then. Be it that way."_

_ "I let him drink my blood!" Naruto, Haruto's sister shouted. "And I drank his blood! And it was my idea! I'm the one that should be punished!"_

_ "Naruto!" Haruto gagged as he got hit in the stomach by a kick._

_ "Haruto!"_

_ "Hmph. If you are going to even stay near Naruto, then you best do your job. You are not even worth it if you don't do your job as ser-ACK!" Naruto bit down on her father's hand. "Why-"_

_ "Dear..." All three looked to see a blond hair woman coming up. Haruto and Naruto ran over to their mother and hid behind her._

_ "Don't think you can keep them from their punishment. They did a forbidden act! They drank each other's blood!"_

_ "So? My dear __brother __and __husband__. Doesn't it show how much they love each other? Why not let them marry? Both are prodigies, so it will make the next clan heir quite strong." The woman sighed. "Or, are you such a fool of formalities to not see what is right for the covenant?"_

_ "...Er... Fine... I will __consider __it, but," Haruto's father pointed at Haruto. "You better do your job as Naruto's servant. If you do it will, than I will allow you to marry her since the rest of the other young men are not suitable for her." Naruto hopped onto Haruto as their parents left._

"Huh?" Itachi groaned, pain aching throughout his body. 'Woah... That was really bad...' Itachi shook his head and sat up. Everywhere now ached a low pain, but it wasn't so bad as before. 'Maybe I caught something?' Itachi sighed before seeing he slept for several hours. He decided he should just go back to bed. Didn't people say the best thing to do when feeling ill was to rest? Itachi changed into his pajamas and crawled back into his bed. He, oddly, found it hard to fall asleep, so he grabbed one of the books one his book shelf and began to read to help him fall asleep.

"…Aniki, are you alright?" Itachi looked after an hour of reading to see his brother in his room.

"Yes. What is it?" Itachi asked, though his vision suddenly shifted. He kept on a poker face to hide it, but he suddenly also felt weird.

"Um… Earlier, I heard you moaning."Sasuke looked down. "Like you were in pain."Sasuke was now scared. He had followed his brother earlier to his room and listen only to hear his brother go into some kind of painful breathing fit and faint on the floor. He didn't dare go into the room earlier as to how scared he was. His brother _never_ gotten ill before as long as he there. But, for Itachi to get ill now? Sasuke had a theory and he really hoped he was wrong.

"…" Itachi frowned, putting the book away. "I… don't know… I just think I caught a bug or something."

"But, I noticed you haven't been eating a lot either. Maybe you should go to the doctor?" Sasuke frowned as he was worried if either his brother really did caught a bad illness… Or worse.

"I'm fine…" Itachi had this one little fear he did not talk about. He absolutely hated doctors and hospitals. He… did not have a very pleasant experience as a child in doctor offices and hence made sure to take every precaution to limit his time in such places. However, he gripped his head as his vision swayed again and he nearly fell out of the bed.

"Aniki!" Sasuke ran over to Itachi, worried. "You need to see a doctor!"

'Sasuke…' Itachi thought, however, his thoughts ceased when he looked at his brother, or more specially, Sasuke's neck.

"Aniki?" Sasuke recoiled as he noticed his brother's eyes turned read, but did not have any tomoes like the Sharingan had. "Aniki… Stop…" Sasuke trembled in horror as Itachi grabbed his arm and he looked straight into the blood red eyes. 'N-N-Nani? Why can't I move?' Sasuke thought before feeling Itachi's breath on his neck. His eyes widen as he felt two very small pricks on his neck and wetness on his neck. "ANIKI! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Sasuke screamed, trying to get his brother to stop biting his neck.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke managed to move his head back slightly to see his curly head cousin Shisui in the doorway. He watched as Shisui pulled something out of his hip sack. He threw the object and it hit Itachi right on the forehead, knocking him off of Sasuke and back onto the bed. Sasuke collapsed onto the ground, trembling while holding his neck, feeling what had to be blood slipping his fingers.

"…Nani?" Sasuke blinked, seeing something of paper talisman on his brother's forehead while his brother looked out cold.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at Shisui who knelled down to him.

"Yeah…" Sasuke whimpered in a low voice. He had just gotten bite by his brother, who is possibly a vampire. 'But… Aniki…' Sasuke looked at Itachi, worried for his brother.

"I didn't think those old books from my ancestor were fake." Shisui sighed, getting Sasuke's attention. "With the strange murders, I looked into some old books from my mom's side and made these talismans as they are said to be able to hold back vampires. Never knew my priest ancestor actually had the skills to hold back vampire… Oh, crap!" Shisui stood up, seeing the talisman on Itachi's head begin to burn of blue flames and turn to ash. "Sasuke, get out of here."

"No, we have to save Ani-KI!" Sasuke tried to get up, but his hip gave way from the fright he had.

"Dammit." Shisui gotten in front of Sasuke, pulling out more talismans as the one on Itachi's forehead completely burned off and Itachi groaned, opening his eyes to be blood red.

"Ow… What hit me?" Itachi groaned, holding his forehead with his eyes watering some. "Oh, that's right…" Itachi looked up for his eyes to widen at Shisui.

"I'm sor-"

"You again? Ack!" Itachi hit the floor, making Shisui and Sasuke to sweat at the fact an ANBU captain just managed to fall off a bed. "Itetete… Dammit! Don't tell me you-ACK!" Sasuke flinched when Itachi hit the floor when he tripped on his two own feet.

"Er… Itachi, are you okay?" Shisui asked, seeing it seemed Itachi had regained his conciseness.

"Huh? What's an E-ta-chi?" Itachi asked, rubbing his nose before looking at his arms. "What-What the heck? My arms? This can't be my body!" Itachi tried to get up, managing to run some for the door only to trip again. "Ow!"

"Aniki?" Sasuke asked, scared something was very wrong with his brother.

"What the heck is going on?" Itachi groaned, rubbing his forehead. He turned around, glaring straight at Shisui. "What the heck did you to me, you stupid priest?"

"…Nani? I'm a ninja." Shisui pointed out as Itachi sweated.

"Damn you, Yotobari Kyoeisai! Stop making lame jokes!" Itachi roared in anger while Sasuke wondered if Itachi wasn't a vampire, but possessed by a ghost of one.

"… Kyoeisai existed over a hundred or so years ago. He's my ancestor." Shisui sighed as Itachi sweated before realizing something.

"Wait… Your hair is short compared to that…Huh? A hundred years ago?" Itachi shouted in shock as Sasuke and Shisui sweated.

"You're a bit slow on uptakes, aren't ya… But, who are you and why are you in Itachi's body?" Shisui sighed, putting up the talismans.

"My name is Haruto of the Uzumaki covenant. And how the heck should I know how the heck I got into this body?" Itachi shouted in anger. "Last thing I remember is that bastard Kyoeisai saying something about a second chance and holding a sliver cross before me and I passed out."

"Well, Haruto-san, what happens if you bite a human?" Shisui asked before seeing Itachi's body pale.

"What? When did I-" When the red eyes on Itachi's body lay onto Sasuke, Itachi's eyes watered up. "No! How could I do such a crime? I should commit suicide!" Itachi cried, laying on the floor in despair. "Why the heck did that Kyoeisai idiot kept me from committing suicide?"

"Um… It's alright?" Sasuke sighed before moving his hand from his neck. "Nani…" Sasuke blinked, finding there was a lot less blood than he thought and managed to get up and looked in the reflection of one of the kunai to see the bite marks that he remembers seeing vampire leave in the information books he looked at not on his neck. 'Wow, those healed up quickly. "Um… It's late, so I think I should go to bed. Um… Haruto-san, you might want to-" Sasuke jumped when Itachi's body fell over and began breathing heavy. "Aniki?"

"He just past out from exhaustion and he has a slight fever." Shisui sighed, having knelled over to Itachi's body and put his hand on the prodigy's forehead. "Maybe Itachi's illness is from his body adjusting having a vampire soul in his body as his own. I'll get him into bed as if he drank some of your blood, he should be fine after some rest."

"But…" Sasuke looked down with a frown.

"It's alright. I will keep an eye on him. However, you might want me to treat your wound." Shisui sighed, picking Itachi up and putting him in his bed. 'Wow… He's light… He must have not been able to eat a lot the past few days.'

"It's already healed. I think he didn't get a good bite into my neck and just scratched me when you hit him with that paper and his saliva healed my wounds." Sasuke said in a normal tone, not noticing his cousin turning slightly green.

'You are one weird brat.' Shisui thought before sighing. "Sure, sure. Whatever, but go take a bath and throw away that shirt. Your parents will have a field day seeing it and wondering what happened to you." Shisui pointed out Sasuke's bloody shirt, causing the young boy to run out of the room in a panic. "But, man… How the heck did this happen?... Wait… Uzumaki? Isn't there an Uzumaki in Konoha?" Shisui pondered while remembering what Haruto said. 'A sliver cross… I wonder what this has to do with Haruto being inside Itachi's body?' Shisui groaned before frowning at Itachi. "I better get a cool rag for that fever." Shisui stared at Itachi, wondering if it was possible for vampires to even get sick.

**

* * *

**

"Naruto... I was wondering why you took me in..." Sasuke asked as both was drinking tea.

"You are my best friend... Someone precious to me and I do not wish to lose anyone precious ever again..." Naruto sighed before flinching.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sasuke asked before she realized what Naruto flinched for. She smelt blood, thick, close by their home.

"..." Naruto got up and opened the window near her.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"Saving those I care about..." Naruto spoke before turning into a bat and flying out the window.

"...Okay... It's weird for Naruto to be a bat... Always thought her to be a fox..." Sasuke sighed, putting some sugar in her tea. Sasuke wondered what Naruto meant, but, since Naruto was now her real self, there were just things she could not understand of the blond at times.

"...We need to get to a hospital..." A red hair fourteen year old grunted as he helped a badly hurt pink hair thirteen year old move. He was also hurt, but not as badly as the girl.

"...Why should I bother?... Sasuke and Naruto are dead... Everything at home is collapsing and now we don't know where we are... It's hopeless..." Tears began to fall from the pink hair girl.

"...Naruto would want you to live on..." The boy sighed. He wasn't sure how the pink hair girl's teammates really were, but he did understand one well because they were the same.

"But... He's dead... I can't believe they killed him!" The girl wept. Her life had collapsed from under her feet. If she was just a bit stronger in the past, than none of this would have happened.

"...Why are you two doing here?" Both turned around and the girl's green eyes widen.

"Naruto!" The pink hair girl glopped onto the blond hair eighteen year old.

"Are you really Naruto?" The boy asked while looking over the blond.

"Yeah... It's me, Gaara... Sakura..." Naruto smiled before frowning. "But, what the heck happen to you two?"

"Everything is a mess back in Konoha... I don't know where Kakashi ended up, but the council overthrew Tsunade and all chaos went loose." The girl known as Sakura shivered. "I thought you were dead like Sasuke from what the rumors are..."

"No... And Sasuke isn't dead either... 'He' got here after running away from Orochimaru when he realized his mistakes... But, you two need medical attention.."

"I'm fine... Get Sakura to the hospital..." Gaara sighed.

"This coming from the guy with a gash in his throat..." Naruto sighed while the one tail Jinchuriki blushed, trying to hide his wounds out of embarrassment. "But I don't think even Tsunade could heal Sakura's wounds in time to save her."

"But... I just got you back... I don't want to die!" Sakura weeped.

"... Then, do you mind becoming a beast?"

"Huh?" Both looked at Naruto.

"I can save you, but I will have to turn you into what I am." Naruto held some of Sakura's hair.

"What you are?" Sakura asked. Gaara was also confused.

"Yeah... Would you believe I'm a graceful beast of the night?" Naruto smirked, showing off a pair of fangs.

"Er..." Sakura paled as Gaara cocked his head. "Naruto... Don't joke... Get me-"

"I'm not... I'm sorry for my bad behavior from when I was stuck in that fake body... But, I need an answer or else you will die."

"...What about Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Well... Sasuke is now a vampire, but we do not how he turned into a she, but I found Sasuke as a girl, so it had to do with how he got here." Naruto sighed as Sakura exposed her neck.

"Fine... I'll become one..." Comical tears fell down Sakura's cheeks as to the fact her crush was now a girl vampire. 'At least I have my friends back.' Sakura thought as Naruto sank her fang into Sakura's neck while Gaara watched with horror. He didn't know of vampires and such was confused as Naruto slit her wrist and made Sakura drink her blood after biting Sakura.

"W-What the?"

"Never heard of vampires?" Naruto asked, holding a now unconscious Sakura bridal style in her arms. Gaara only nodded. "I see... Do you wish to become one, too? You are also badly hurt, though you could reach the hospital in time."

"...I'll become one... But, after we get somewhere where you can put your friend down..." Both sweated at the drooling Sakura.

"... Great... Now I need to get some more coffins." Naruto sighed as she led Gaara to her home.

**

* * *

**

Endnote-Alright, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter I guess will solve a great deal of mysteries… And add some. Well, Happy Mardi Gras!


	5. Notice

Hello. Sorry for being gone for so long. College had eaten up my time and now that I am back, I find I have to do some major overhauling on what I have on Fanfiction. This is mostly finding due to not being on top of my stories for so long, I have lost my muse for most of them. So, am purging my account and keeping only the stories I will be rewriting or keeping to use as a source for writing original stories as I am trying to get off of fanfiction and creating my own stories.

This is a story being deleted. If you want to adopt it, PM me with a good summary of where you are planning to go with it. If noone offers an adoption by Dec. 16, I will be deleting this story.


End file.
